Honey
by Shini4
Summary: AU or total OOC. This is a InuyashaxKagome, soon to also be MirokuxSango. This is my first Inuyasha fic, please be gentle. And if I get enough reviews, I may right another chapter.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do borrow them to write to my fancy, unfortunately. This is my very first Inuyasha fanfic that I have ever posted so please don't be to hard on me. If I get any flames, remember they will be ignored and deleted. Enjoy the Story.

Shini

****

HONEY

Kagome walked from table to wiping them down before the night began her shift. She had to keep things clean considering that she worked in one of the most famous night clubs in Tokyo. There were lots of famous people there. And since she was once of the "best" servers the Dark Room had, she would be stuck serving the most famous celebrities. Tonight, including the teen and adult heartthrob Inuyasha. He of course is extremely cute, but he seemed to have a different girl on his arm every time she saw him on TV, of course she's never met him, and she guessed she shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

'Most of the celebrities I've served wouldn't even glance at me to hand them a drink; let alone find an attraction in me, so I shouldn't really care.' She thought to herself.

But somehow she knew she did. She wished some celebrities were different, but unfortunately they seem to be all the same. As soon as this thought formed she was watching her boss Kilik walk toward her with a smile on. 

"Well, Kagome we have quite the crowd tonight."

"Well, boss we usually do." She replied to his comment sarcastically.

"I trust that you will do all in your power to make the people in the VIP room happy?" He said ignoring her sarcasm.

"I'll do my best sir." She said looking to the floor so he wouldn't see her disappointment.

"You've always been a great server, keep up the good work, now go get ready." Kilik said then pushed her into the direction of the dressing room.

As she walked into the room she spotted her bag sitting one of the couches in there. She pulled out a uniform that consisted of a leather black miniskirt and a black button down shirt that she only buttoned about ¾'s of the way up to show some cleavage. The next thing was an apron that she tied around her waist. The last of the ensemble was knee high hooker boots that covered fishnet stalking. She then threw on her makeup and put her hair in a high pony tail. 

She looked in the mirror and stared in awe at the transformation.

'This is so not me.' She thought looking at herself in disgust.

She pulled her eyes away from the mirror and walked out the door right before her boss started letting people in. She watched as people crowded in the room. That's when she saw him, Inuyasha with a fan club of girls and his best friend and well known manager Miroku.

They went to the VIP room and of course she followed. As they were getting comfortable Kagome walked up to them. 

"What can I get ya?" She asked them.

Inuyasha chose that point to look up, and she almost forgot to breathe, he had the oddest eye color she ever saw. A beautiful Amber color that made her gaze get trapped in his. He realized they were both trapped like that and they both shook their heads slightly.

While they server took orders of the people around him he took his time gazing at her.

She by far was beautiful, deep brown eyes and silky long black hair. He didn't like the outfit she was wearing seeing as it didn't go with her beauty. That's when she turned to him. They stared at each other again for a second. Then she asked what he wanted.

"I'll have a jack and coke at the moment." 

She shook her head and wrote it down. 

"I'll be right back." She said kind of quietly.

Inuyasha heard a low whistle and he looked toward Miroku.

"Wow, that server is a hottie, don't you think so Inuyasha?" He said with a knowing smile.

Inuyasha glared at him and didn't say anything.

'She's not just hot, Miroku, she's beautiful.' He thought to himself and the server came back.

She handed them all their drinks and started to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked at him. 

"What's your name?" He asked. 

All the girls of his "fan club" looked at him then glared at Kagome. 

"I'm…" As she began saying this her boss walked up to them and put his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome is everything okay here?" He asked.

"Of course it is." Inuyasha replied for her.

"Well I just have to make sure that my best group is taken care of."

"Well, your server here is doing fine, so don't worry about it." he said annoyed at this man.

"That's good to see. If any of you need anything don't forget to ask." He said and walked away. 

Kagome began to walk away too, when one of the "fan girls" tripped her. Inuyasha caught her before she fell and their faces were extremely close. Miroku had a smile on his face.

'It's about time he took an interest in someone.'

Inuyasha set her back on her feet. 

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She said nervously. Then walked away and sat down at the bar. 

'That stupid fan girl, it's not like it was me who grabbed him. She then looked at the clock and realized that her shift would get off in an hour. She watched the clock as she served the people their last drinks. She realized that her time was up, but she saw her boss approaching.

"Kagome, there has been a request of you." He told her.

"What is it?" She asked questioningly.

"Well it seems that Inuyasha, would like you to complete being their server." As he said this, she stared at him in disgust.

"I was looking forward to getting off, you know I like to work it a little on the dance floor before I go home."

"Well, it looks like tonight you won't get to." 

"But…"

"No, buts Kagome, he wants you to work, plus maybe he'll tip you a lot." He said trying to sincere for her but failing.

"Kilik, you owe me."

"I know, but remember, it's what the customers want, not what I want."

"Like I believe that." She said and walked back up to where Inuyasha group was.

As she got there she looked at them and frowned. 

"I there anything else I can get you?" She asked and smiled fakely.

"How about you join us Kagome?" Miroku asked with a charming smile on his face. 

She looked at the dance floor with longing then decided to sit. Inuyasha didn't miss the look. 

"Hey, Kagome?" He asked trying her name on his tongue and found he like saying it.

"Yes." She said.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked.

She looked at him as if to say are you serious.

"So do you?" He said standing up and putting out his hand. 

She took it and smiled gleefully, then followed him down to the dance floor as the fan girls glared at her. As they made it to the floor the crowd cleared the path for Kagome knowing how awesome of a dancer she was. 

Inuyasha noticed this and wondered how she could do that. He didn't realize why until a few moments later when the song started to play and she began to dance in a way that would make almost any choreographer jealous.

The entire crowd was clapping and cheering ash she grooved. Then the light dimmed and she finished the dance with a kneeling slide and a twist. She smiled brightly when she was done. Inuyasha looked at her in awe and walked up to her.

"Wow, you should be doing that professionally." He whispered to her when he got close enough.

"Really?" she said excitedly, especially when it came from a sort of professional.

"Yeah, let me give you my record companies card, I'm sure they'd love to get their hands on you." As he said this a slow song started.

"May I?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Yeah." She said and walked into his arms. As the music and the closeness hit them they danced close and Kagome didn't even realize she put her head on Inu's shoulder.

'This feels like a dream.' They both thought at the same time, and the rest of the world seemed to disappear from around them. 

Miroku looked down on the dance floor and smiled. 

'Inuyasha, I think you met your match.' 

Just as this thought came to his head, a waitress walked by with long black hair that was up in a ponytail. She also had pink eye shadow that accented her eyes. 

"Excuse me ladies." He said to the fan girls then walked off after the server.

"Hey, you server chick.?" Miroku called.

The server stopped and turned around. 

"Can I get something for you sir?" She replied.

"All, I want to know is what your name is?" He asked. 

"Sango, but would you excuse me, I'm trying to work."

"I'm sorry, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." As he said this she walked away.

'Sango huh, sounds like music to my ears.'


End file.
